1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isethionate esters of alkyl alkoxy carboxylic acid as well as to compositions comprising the novel isethionate esters.
2. Prior Art
Alkyl alkoxy (e.g., alkyl ethoxy) carboxylic acids such as
R(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.n OCH.sub.2 COOH, wherein R is C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 and n is, for example, 2, are known. Similarly, alkali metal isethionates such as HOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SO.sub.3.sup.- Na.sup.+ are also known. The ester reaction product of these two compounds, however, is neither taught nor suggested by the art.
EP 0,499,229 discloses compounds which are amides of the alkyl alkoxy carboxylic acid rather than esters. That is, an acid reacts with NH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SO.sub.3.sup.- Na.sup.+ instead of HOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SO.sub.3.sup.- Na.sup.+.